


Halo

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi





	1. Beach

**Blackpool UK, July 1973**

 

"Excuse me, do you have a light?"

"I am sorry, I don't smoke. But why don't you come sit over here, our sons seem to get along fine, we can have a little chat."

"I can tell you're American, you're a long way from home."

"I am visiting an old friend who lives here. I am going home tomorrow, and I thought I should take my son to the famous seaside here before we left. He's been a bit lonely and bored up till now."

"Well it's a shame we haven't met before then, I am here for three more days and my Sean has been a bit bored too: not many boys his age here. It's a difficult age isn't it? He's fourteen, too old to play and too young to do other things."

"My Viggo is fifteen and I know what you mean. He's just beginning to look at girls I think, but girls his age see him as a kid."

The two women roughly the same age stretched their legs out in the sun and smiled at each other.

"I am Grace, by the way."

"I am Rita"

 

The two boys were in the water, just swimming and talking. They were showing off a bit, diving into waves, and submerging suddenly to startle each other. When they got bored they walked to the sand and fell down on it to let the sun dry them up.

"You know you talk funny?"

"I talk funny? You do!"

"I am American, but you talk different than the people I've met here so far."

"Must be boring people then."

"Disgustingly so, my mother's friend and her family. I am glad we're going home tomorrow."

"I wish we were going too: we have to spend another three days here. Me Mum says we're here for my sake, so we'll have to stay I guess."

"Not much to do around here, is there?

Their hair and bodies dried, they got up wiping the sand from their bare legs.

"I'll ask me Mum to give us an ice-cream, come on."

They walked slowly back over the warm sand to where the women sat.

"Mum, can we get an ice-cream?"

"Yes you can, get me my purse."

"Don't stay away too long young man, we should be leaving in an hour or so. I still got a lot to pack!"

"Yeah, sure."

The boys walked in the direction of the promenade, Sean slightly ahead. There was a large barrel lying in the sand probably left by children playing and Sean climbed on it. Stretching his arms horizontally to keep himself balanced he managed to stay upright.

Viggo looked at him and held his breath. The sun was right behind Sean, surrounding the blond hair with a golden halo. His body stretched and taut he looked beautiful even to a fifteen-year-old schoolboy. Viggo felt frozen in time, strangely captured in the moment, then longing for his mother's camera. Felt the urge to pin that moment down on paper, canvas, clay whatever...

And then Sean fell off laughing, the moment gone, but the image very much lingering.

 

Los Angeles USA, August 2005

 

After the long meeting he had he didn't feel much for going back to his lonely hotel room. A very expensive, posh and clean hotel room, and he were bored to death with it. He had hoped for an invitation for tonight with some of the people he met today, but no one really seemed to like him. Probably not smooth enough, he thought with a wry smile. Well fuck them!

So here he was just walking in the neighborhood of his hotel, not really with a purpose. There were a lot of art shops and galleries here, most of it not much to his taste. Then his eye caught a large picture in one of those galleries windows and he stopped. That was.. special. It was a picture of a beach somewhere, deserted for just one figure in the background. A man, surround by the sunlight. He stared at it, not sure if he liked it, but fascinated anyway.

The sign next to the picture read: 'Halo' by Viggo Mortensen. Not for sale."

On the door was a small poster inviting people in for Viggo Mortensen's exhibition and he thought: "hell, why not?" and stepped inside. There was a black haired girl with a nose-piercing sitting behind a desk. She barely looked up when he entered and just said "hi".

He walked around looking at the pictures: some of them he liked and some of them he didn't, but none of them made the impression that the one in the window had.

He walked out again to have another look, to be certain. Yes there was something special about it and he felt he should try to get it. Not for sale? The prices on the pictures inside told him the artist wasn't making a very good living with his art, so perhaps the right amount of money would make him change his point of view.

He went in again and beamed his biggest smile at the girl. She shifted nervously on her chair and smiled back uncertainly.

"That picture in the window. I know it says not for sale, but I still want to buy it. Could you contact the artist and ask him to reconsider? I would like to make him a real good offer."

Just after he finished speaking he felt a presence behind him and he turned around. The man standing there looked straight in his face without smiling. He was a mixture of sharp features and ragged looks and Sean felt almost the same as when looking at that damned picture.

The man now gave a thin smile and pulled out his hand.

"Hi. I am Viggo Mortensen. You wanted to speak to me?"


	2. Not for Sale

Sean shook the offered hand and grinned.

"I am Sean Bean. I am sorry; I had no idea you were here. I just hoped we could talk about that picture of yours in the window."

"Mr. Bean – "

"Sean"

"Okay Sean, as the sign says it's not for sale. All the other ones here are."

"But I want this one," Sean said stubbornly.

Pale blue eyes looked at him thoughtfully.

"What is it exactly you like about that one, can you explain?"

"Well, I know nothing about photography, but I love the way you used the sunlight."

"I use light the same way on almost all my pictures. It's what you could call my autograph. You should buy one of the others."

"Alright then: it's the feel. I mean I like your other pictures and I'll be happy to buy some, but it's that one I want. There's something special about it."

"I am pleased you like it that much Sean, but it's special to me too. So I am not selling it, no matter how much you'll pay for it. You're English, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"So what brings you here?"

"I had this meeting with my American business partners, and I didn't feel like sitting on my hotel room alone yet. I just happened to walk by."

"Are you staying long?"

"No, I am flying back the day after tomorrow."

"Well, if you're in no hurry let me show you my pictures and tell you a bit about their background, perhaps I can coax you into buying something else and make Karla here happy."

He smiled and winked at the girl behind the desk.

"No: I am in no hurry at all. I would like that."

The next hour Viggo showed him around, telling him about the pictures. He was obviously very engaged with his work and Sean liked listening to him, but got very distracted by the way Viggo constantly seemed to touch him. He laid his hand on Sean's arm, on his back; his shoulder and Sean started to wonder. Was he coming on to him? And if so was he interested?

Well it was one way to get company. And the guy looked pretty good. Strong face, strong body. It was a long time ago he had been with a man, but what did they say -- It's just like swimming or riding a bike.?

So when Viggo stopped talking he just asked.

"Would you like to have diner with me tonight?"

"Sean, I haven't sold a thing whole week, so if you don't mind going to McDonalds, yeah, sure!"

"I meant to invite you. Get you a bit drunk; try to talk you into selling that picture to me. Come on Viggo, save a poor bloke from a boring evening."

"I am not going to sell. But I'll accept your offer for dinner. That's not happening every day."

"So, your choice: where do you want to go?"

"How about Italian food?"

"Yeah, great."

An hour later they were drinking Chianti, eating Taglioni allo scolio and they really got along well. For the first time he arrived here Sean felt relaxed. They talked about England – "Yeah, I've been there when I still was a kid." Viggo said – and with the conversation getting more personal a little tension seemed to be building up between them. He almost choked on a piece of garlic bread when the blue eyes looked straight into his and Viggo dropped his question.

"I don't like beating around the bush. So tell me Sean: are we here to keep you entertained, or are you hitting on me?"

Sean blushed to the roots of his hair, but still managed to answer.

"Would it bother you if I was?"

"No, not really. I swing both ways and I like you. So why don't we get to that nice hotel room of yours and see what happens. One thing though: I am not selling you that picture, good sex or not."


	3. At the Hotel

It was still warm outside when they left the restaurant. They walked in companionable silence, their shoulders brushing now and then. Every time Sean glanced sidewards he found Viggo smiling at him. Quite a smile it was and getting to him pretty fast.

"What?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I am thinking about what I am going to do to you once we're there."

He licked his lips nervously, which earned him another one of those dirty grins. He was afraid of being arrested, but he would have loved to shove Viggo to the nearest wall and kiss that smile away once and for all. He was relieved when he saw the modern steel tower his hotel was on the other side of the street.

Looking up the building Viggo whistled impressed.

"Which floor are you on Sean?"

"The 24th."

"What, not even the penthouse?"

This time the grin was nearly a chuckle and Sean made a mental notice that he would let him pay for each and every one. Tonight. If Viggo thought he was directing here, he was wrong.

As soon as the doors of the elevator closed behind them Viggo reached out for him. But Sean caught his hand in the air. He had been looking at those arms in the restaurant; wiry and strong with bundles of muscles crawling over the skin. He put his mouth on the inside of an arm and licked all the way from the elbow to Viggo's wrist, sucking there, feeling the rapid beating against his lips.

"I am so hard, I could do you here," he growled.

Viggo gasped and let himself be pushed willingly till his back hit the wall. Sean leaned over him and licked his neck, tasting him, biting his tendon, making him snap his head back and baring his throat. Then the bell rang and the doors opened. They stumbled out, both a bit dazed.

Sean fumbled with the key of his room, Viggo nearly plastered on his back, causing them to almost fall into the room and finally they were alone. The a/c was on and it was freezing cold. Like he was back in England. Viggo nipples were very visible erect immediately through the thin fabric of his white tee, as if mocking Sean.

He bend his head and sucked one through the fabric, while his other hand slid under the hem to search the other erect nub, finding his way over quivering flesh. This time Viggo wasn't so pliant, he lifted Sean's face and kissed him, his tongue slipping in while his hands worked their way in his pants. Viggo's fingers closed around Sean's cock and Sean groaned.

"Oh god... Let's get to the bed."

They worked their way through the suite while undressing and fell on the bed naked. Sean slid down, too far gone to tease and took Viggo's cock in his mouth, sucking the crown, encircling it with his tongue, his hand pumping the base. Viggo was babbling now, begging, his grin evaporated in lust. Sean cupped his balls, squeezing them lightly and Viggo was done, crying out sharply, filling Sean's mouth.

Viggo put his hand over his eyes and Sean crawled up, holding him till he recovered. Viggo smiled weakly at him and stretched contently against Sean's straining cock.

"What do you want Sean?"

"Can I fuck you? Jesus Viggo, please let me fuck you."

"Yeah...sure"

He quickly got up and fetched a condom and some sort of lotion from the bathroom. He got back in the bed, and pulled Viggo close, stroking the inside of his thighs until he willingly spread them. Slicking his fingers, he started preparing him.

So tight and hot and it was too long ago, so good, he almost had forgotten how good. He just couldn't wait any longer, positioning and working himself in with trembling hands. It was an effort to keep waiting until Viggo was ready and then he held back no longer. Fucking him with long, slow strokes, possessing that lithe strong body beneath him, kissing until it felt like one breath and they both cried out in pleasure.

When they regained their breath, Sean propped up his head on his elbow.

"So how about selling me that picture?"

"Jesus, you don't give up easily, do you? No Sean. The sex was good, though."


	4. A Day in the Sun

Sean dozed off, only to sit straight up when he felt Viggo getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Where else?"

"What is it Viggo: wife or boyfriend?"

"Fuck Sean, neither."

He bent down and followed the trail of dropped clothes into the other room.

"Viggo? I am sorry, I had no right to ask you that. It's just that –"

"It's a dog Sean. I have to take her out for a walk and feed her. That's all."

" I really am sorry."

"S'okay, don't worry."

"So what are you doing tomorrow? I've rented a car to do a little sightseeing. Would you care to join me? We could go to the beach or something."

"Can I bring my dog? She loves the beach."

"Sure. If it won't bite me."

"I am more likely to bite you than my dog. She's a real big sweetheart."

"Well, I am a bad boy, come here and bite me,"

"It's tempting, but I really gotta go Sean."

"Do you want me to pick you up at the gallery tomorrow?"

"Okay. I know a good place to go. Do you like to swim?"

"I do. I will have to buy swimming trunks then, didn't bring them with me."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then."

"Goodnight Viggo."

Viggo was at the door, the knob in his hand when Sean called out.

"Viggo? I still want that picture."

Viggo just smiled and closed the door behind him.

 

************

 

It was a really beautiful day and even though Sean still had to get used to driving at the wrong side of the road he felt great. Viggo was sitting next to him, wearing nothing but shorts while his big furry dog was panting heavily with excitement on the back seat.

"She loves driving Sean. You better be prepared, she'll start drooling all over your neck pretty soon. She seems to like you."

"You like me to, don't you? Will you be drooling soon too?"

"Well, you do look hot in that beach short Sean. And I like those wide legs."

His hand slid in and crept up, till Sean's hand stopped him.

"Are you trying to get us killed, stop that!"

There was that grin again, a reminder of yesterday night, as if he needed a reminder.

About 15 minutes later they arrived. Viggo had been right, it was a beautiful place and deserted for some people on surfboards way back in the sea. Sean took out the cool box he bought this morning, and wrapped the big yellow hotel towel around his neck.

Viggo carried nothing but a camera bag. He just shrugged when he caught Sean's glance, grinning again.

"I thought we could easily share your towel."

It was hot in the sun and the sea looked cool, so Sean dropped his stuff and ran after Viggo, who already sprinted, his dog running happily beside him. They ran into the water, yelling because of the sudden cold and it felt great.

Later they lied back in the sun, part of their bodies in the sand, because the big towel wasn't that big. They had some beers and Sean even thought of bringing water for the dog. They had talked and laughed a lot, but now they fell silent.

"Are you going to tell me about that picture now Vig? Why it's so special to you?"


	5. A Vision

"Did you ever have a vision Sean? I mean like something making such an impression that you can't let it go. I had mine when I was just a kid. Strange thing is I can't remember when it happened or where, but it was like a revelation."

"I am not sure what you mean; I don't think I experienced something like that.'

"Well, as long as I can remember I've carried that image with me from someone standing on a beach with that sunlight right behind him, like on that picture.. I am not the kind of person who remembers people or events from his childhood very clearly. Those memories come more like flashes to me. As a child I lived in different countries, my father's work causing us to travel around the world. I guess that's one of the reasons.

But this was a very vivid image and it was clear to me I had to do something with that, pin it down so I could share it. I always liked to express myself in an artistic way, so I tried to paint it and even wrote about it. But the picture came closest. It's not exactly what it should be, but close. And it got me hooked to the camera, made me discover what I really wanted to in life.. Gave me structure when I needed it most. I quess I made a lot of rubbish, but that picture is honest. It's a part of me.

"So that's why I won't sell it, ever. Not even a copy of it."

"That's quite a story Vig, I can't say something like that happened to me. I just have a flair for doing business and I like making money. Must sound horrible to you ."

"I made a mess of a lot of things in my life Sean, I've learned not to judge other people the hard way. You should do whatever you feel is right for you."

"So, I am leaving tomorrow. Does that mean I won't see you again?"

"If you ever come to L.A. again, sure! I very much liked these two days."

"But that's it? You're not interested in getting things a bit further?"

Viggo sighed: "Sean, it's not that I am not interested, but to be honest, I am hopeless when it comes to relationships. I've tried and it's just not for me. I doubt if it would work, especially with you on the other side of the world."

"I am probably worse when it comes to relationships than you are, so I guess you're right it won't work. It's just that I would like to know you better."

"I am not trying to hurt your feelings, I am only being honest Sean."

"Isn't it funny: you're the one talking about visions and revelations and yet you're so down to earth? And me being the romantic."

"I think it's California getting to you too Sean. You know, the sun and the beach and some crazy artist working himself into your trousers. It's a common thing, you'll get over it."

"I guess I will have to go home without you or your bloody picture then."

"Can I take some pictures of you? I would really like to. I wanted to from the moment I saw you in the gallery. I've made mental pictures of you already."

"I am not sure Viggo: I am not much of a model, I never know where to look."

"Don't try to look Sean, you don't need that. You're just perfect, don't feel awkward."

Viggo stood up, taking his camera and started taking pictures.

"Come on Sean, get up. I would like to take some with the sun behind you."

Because there were only the two of them he managed to relax. He stopped focusing on the camera and thought how he this morning at the gallery before Viggo came in he bought almost all of his pictures and had arranged them to be shipped off to England. That was one little piece of Viggo he would have.

Viggo was just clicking when the noticed the subtle change in Sean, noticed he was no longer that aware of the camera now and he started taking pictures more seriously. Suddenly something in Sean's pose let him almost drop his camera and he sucked in his breath sharply.

"Sean? Could you spread your arms out and stretch your body?"

Sean grinned and did what was asked, body stretched taut.

Fuck, fuck, fuck… was all Viggo could think about, that's it, that's what I've been looking for, and he started shooting pictures until Sean grew tired of it and protested.

Lying down later they kissed, lazy at first, slowly heating. Giggling like schoolboys they rubbed their body's together, sand chafing them, until they both cried out in pleasure.

The sun started fading and they picked up their stuff, walking back slowly. The car was already in sight when Viggo looked at him.

"I'll give you that picture Sean. I don't want to sell it to you; I just want you to have it."

"But why? What made you change your mind?"

"I realized today I don't longer need it Sean. It's yours, please take it."

_How can I tell you I don't need it any longer because I found the original? I don't know if it was you standing on that beach; the sun casting that halo around your head and it's not important, because for me it was you. Now that I've found you I know it's more than I can deal with. So I will never tell you and it will stay what it was. A beautiful image._


End file.
